Soulmate Bus
by under.that.sun
Summary: When your soulmate is on a verge of death a bus randomly stops by you, if you're not fast enough to get on they die. Law is dead tired of running after busses, he has half a mind to find his soulmate just to end that miserable existence… AU, LawLu, yaoi, soulmates.


_Soulmate Bus_

The first time Law sees a strange, never before seen blue bus stop by him inside the train station he's in, confusion is the only emotion he feels. Nevertheless through the years rammed into the head lessons that you must get into such bus makes his limb move instead of freezing in the spot and he gets his awkward teenage body into the bus.

The moment doors close behind his back his mind goes blank and seemingly only a moment latter he opens his eyes inside a white, medicine smelling hospital ward. Law doesn't feel tired or hurt so he sits up stretching his stiff muscles. When he turns his head to right to get rid of the neck cramps he sees Doflamingo sitting on guest chair, looking at him through his creepy sunglasses.

It feel like he's judging him, accusing him of some crime, or maybe blaming him for having to sit on that probably very uncomfortable chair. Suddenly the situation didn't seem as awful as it could be, at least Doflamingo's suffering in some weird, only for him understandable way. 'Good, very good, I should visit hospitals more often…' A plan starts inside Law's head, but it's interrupted by the pink bird's voice.

"What were you doing in that train station?"

It takes some effort to keep his face emotionless, but Law manages it, years of experience help. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Doflamingo's eyebrows move into a scowl. "Don't lie to me brat, I have witnesses that saw you take a step into air and then collapse, don't try to claim the bus brought you there."

"So you do have people following me."

It's a statement that seemingly goes through Doflamingo's ears unheard, but Trafalgar knows that the man will change the people who follow him now to throw Law off the loop. It won't work, Law already memorized all the face that work under Joker.

"It doesn't matter in the end, you've been out for a couple of hours, but they still changed your clothes, I always said only creeps work at hospitals… get changed and meet me at entrance, I arranged everything for your leave already."

Doflamingo doesn't wait Law's answer and simply leaves the room. Grey eyes turn to the cabinet where his clothes were placed. It's time to get back to that hellhole again.

\\[*-*]/ \\[*-*]/ \\[*-*]/

When your soulmate is on a verge of death a bus randomly stops by you, if you're not fast enough to get on they die. Law is dead tired of running after busses, he has half a mind to find his soulmate just to end that miserable existence…

\\[*-*]/ \\[*-*]/ \\[*-*]/

Law's nineteen when he sees the bus the fourth time. By now he had thought about leaving the bus leave, but then he remembers that time when he was fifteen and how they got on that bus because Law had very little chance of survival but somehow got through. So when he sees the bus out of his apartment he moved in just yesterday he runs down the stairs from the third floor like crazy. He barely manages to hop on and plays with the thought that maybe his soulmate is cancer patient and maybe it would be easier for them if he didn't get on the bus…

He opens his eyes inside his apartment and wonders how did it he get there. Did he magically floated up or did the bus drove him there? He gets up from the carpet and pulls his laptop from the table into his lap; he had to do some research.

\\[*-*]/ \\[*-*]/ \\[*-*]/

When you meet your soulmate after you've sat in the bus you will remember seeing their face in it when you were saving them… Some risk their lives on purpose just to have a chance of meeting…

\\[*-*]/ \\[*-*]/ \\[*-*]/

Law's twenty seven and he just got up from the seventh bus.

It doesn't matter because he's at work and he only been out for fifteen minutes, he's got patients to go check on. Still being the newbie amongst the surgeons he gets send for the most boring job – checking if anything's hurting for people who just got out emergency room.

He's half through his checkup when he overhears a conversation that is too loud for something that is taken place in a hospital.

"God damn Lu, I'm the stunt man! You can't just put yourself on fire!"

Law hears a laugh as he stops by the ward's door, he likes the hospital for the peace and quiet and he's not getting one of these now. He's going do something about that…

Trafalgar opens up the ward's door and sees two very bandaged hands, probably got second and third degree burns all over the body if he really caught on fire. The one whose voice had echoed through the corridor had his back turned to the door but when he shifted to see who walked inside.

With doing that he also no longer obstructed the face of the one laying in the bed. Anger flooded Law's thoughts as he closed the distance between the himself and the patient in quick strides. Once by it he lightly bumped his plastic self-binder on the top of dark haired male's head. "Dumbass."

The other male started shouting some nonsense, but Law didn't listen to it only staring at the tightly bandaged man's eyes. "Unlucky suicider, that's who you are, no one so dumb would have survived seven times."

"Nah, you're wrong." His soulmate's voice was lively and cheerful if a bit scratchy from the obvious damage to the vocal cords from the smoke. "I'm just incredibly lucky to have someone ready to run for that bus."

The grin looked like it hurt to stretch his facial muscles like that because of the burns on his neck that were covered in bandages but the young male managed it either way. "Three times isn't a small number either, I owed you."

" There's no such thing as 'owing' with soulmates, Dr. Trafalgar."

Law smirked amused. "So we can read? What is your name mysterious patient?"

"Luffy, call me Luffy."

 **A.N. If you want any info about my absence check out my profile. On other note hopefully this is decent, been a while since I wrote… Hope you guys enjoyed… :}**


End file.
